Don't Fear the Reaper
by Queen NekoChan
Summary: When I woke up from that stupid electric shock, looked in the mirror, and found out that I was freaking GLOWING, I swore to myself to never listen to Sam again. Ever. Not even if my life depends on it. If I was even alive anymore, anyway. -HadOtherTitles-
1. Portal

**A/N: I can't feel my foot. It's, like, completely numb right now. Oh well. That's what happens when you cut off circulation. Anyway, I found another twist to the portal incident! Yes, this is my second little DP AU, if you're wondering. I felt like writing another one after posting the third chapter for the first one.**

**Summary, because I feel like adding it: When Danny got electrocuted by the Fenton Portal, it turned him into a half-ghost. But what if it turned him into a full ghost instead? And more importantly, if he's dead… then what happened to his corpse? Basically, the portal changing Danny into a full ghost instead of a half ghost. Of course, I added a little twist in here as well… Though that may be obvious.**

"Come on, Danny, wouldn't it be cool to see what's in there?" Sam Manson, one of my two best friends, asked me (1). I shouldn't listen to her – I knew I shouldn't – but I was actually pretty curious too. Guess that's what I get for being raised by two mad scientists that believe in ghosts.

Sam was trying to get me to go into one of my parents' latest failures – er, inventions – to see if there was anything I could find. Mom and Dad built a ghost portal, or, as they like to call it, the "Fenton Portal", to lead into the so-called "Ghost Zone". It didn't work, obviously, so when Sam, Tucker, and I came down here to play Solitaire on the computer, Sam decided that the gaping machine in our wall was much more interesting, which lead to an argument and me slipping out "it doesn't work", and then Sam trying to get me to go INTO the deactivated portal to try and fix it. She's much too persuasive for her own good and has gotten me into trouble multiple times.

This was another one of those times.

Typical.

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt," I finally answered. "Besides, who knows what strange and mysterious things could lay on the other side of this portal?" I looked at it in slight awe, holding my black and white hazmat suit. My parents insisted that I get one.

Slipping on said hazmat suit, I pulled up the zipper to my neck, finding there to be my dad's face on the front. Sam quickly ripped it off, stared at it for a second, and decided that "you look too dorky without anything on there". Rummaging through her backpack, she produced a sticker that looked like a "D" with the letter "P" inside it. I was immediately suspicious.

"Hey, Sam," I started, "why do you have that? And what does 'DP' stand for anyway?"

She gave a sheepish smile and Tucker snickered a bit. "I, um, always carry one with me? And it stands for 'Danny Phantom', if you must know."

I narrowed my eyes at her, not for one second believing that she just so happens to be carrying a sticker around everywhere, but let it slide. "And why, pray tell, do you want me going around with a logo that means 'Danny Phantom' when my parents are _ghost hunters?_"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Because I love irony, that's why." Then she peeled off the sticker and slapped it onto my chest. "Now, get in there and give me twenty!"

I sent Tucker a pleading look, but he held up his hands in a way that said _"You're on your own, dude"_. Turning away from him, I faced the portal and slowly stepped inside, hearing my footsteps echo slowly as I tried to avoid the tangles of wires littering the floor. It soon became too dark for me to see, so I instinctively placed a hand on the wall to see where I was going.

Mistake number one.

Something gave way underneath my hand, and I heard a small _click. _The end of the portal started glowing green, quickly making its way towards me. I whirled around in attempt to get out of here, but I tripped in the process.

Mistake number two.

Seeing the glowing green mass right in front of me, I closed my eyes and quickly got up, rushing towards a random direction.

Mistake number three. Strike out.

I could sense the glowing green mass around me as I unknowingly placed myself even deeper into the portal. Pain was the first thing I felt, even before the deep sense of dread that later placed itself in my brain. For a second, I couldn't think, couldn't breathe. All I knew was pain.

For a second, I wished I was dead.

Then everything stopped and I managed to stumble out of the portal, vaguely wondering why my friends were staring at me with their jaws dropped and blood drained from their faces, before collapsing to the ground and falling victim to the numbing blackness.

**(1) I'm not one for first person narrating, but this story calls for it, so…**

**A/N: Um… sorry it moves too fast. I was writing it in a rush, so… Yeah. Tell me if I should continue this, because I'm not really sure. This was mostly made out of boredom and curiosity. And sorry it's so short too…**

**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM APPRECIATED.**


	2. Inverted

**A/N: I decided to update. 'Nuff said. Oh, and can any one of you come up with a better title? Please? (P.S. How many of you did nanowrimo this year? This was my first year doing it, and even though I miserably lost, I'm still gonna do it next year! :D)**

I slowly awoke, groaning slightly from a huge headache I somehow acquired. Well, I thought it was a slight groan. I couldn't really hear much. I didn't actually wanna open my eyes either, since it would definitely make the headache worse, but I wanted to know what was going on around me. There were more noises other than my small (large?) moans, like whispering that I can't quite make out. So I opened my reluctant eyelids.

What I first saw wasn't very detailed—large doses of fluorescent lights with two vague blobs on the edge of my vision. The slight murmurings I've been hearing were still there too, but were gradually getting louder. The two blobs—one dark, one even darker—slowly began to configure more detail, until they were the blurry images of my two best friends, their muffled words now legible to my ears.

"-ake up! Danny, seriously, dude, you need to wake up. …Please?" Tucker said. My head lolled into what I thought was his direction.

"Eh? Wha' 'appen?" I asked weakly, my words cracked and slurred. What's worse is that my throat burned and scratched whenever I tried to make any type of noise. I briefly thought that a large glass of water would be wonderful at this moment.

Sam was the one that answered my question, as the one I thought was Tucker was apparently her. "Well, you got… electrocuted, I think. I don't know, it's more than that, but you… changed. It's weird, and I really don't know how to describe it, but…" Her voice was deprived of the usual sarcasm lacing her words, and she seemed more like a damsel in distress than anything.

Wow. I may be worse off than I thought.

"Wha' you mean?" I slurred. Man, it was _really_ hard to talk. Was electrocution really this exhausting?

"She means that you're glowing, dude. Go look in a mirror," Tucker said. Not knowing what else to do, I decided to oblige.

I struggled to stand, and even with the help of my two friends on either side of me, it was a very difficult task to even sit up, much less walk to the close-by mirror hanging on the wall. All in all, it took about half-an-hour for me to finally get to my destination, moans of pain and the feeling of heaviness accompanying me the whole way.

I looked in the mirror and gasped, recognizing the figure in the mirror, who also happened to be me. It was weird, honestly, knowing that it was me in the reflection but looking so… inverted. (I would've used "different," but I mostly felt the same so it wouldn't have been as accurate.)

My hair was white, which would've made anyone think I was an old man or an albino, but since I am not old, the former is out. The accompanying glowing neon green eyes were definitely not red, so the portal didn't turn me albino, which is a bit of a relief. I wish I could say the same for the situation.

My jumpsuit was completely the opposite of what it had been—what was black was now white, and what was white is now black. Inverted, see? It's simple. I really shouldn't have to go into detail about this.

Another thing I noticed- there was a faint glow around me, like Tucker had said, almost acting as a sort of protective aura. For the first time I noticed my voice echoed a bit too.

But I didn't pay any attention to that at first, for the first thing I noticed, and the thing that shocked me the most, was that I was the same superhero from my nightmares.

**A/N: Uh… yeah… sorry for the OOCness, guys, and for the really late update too. Not to mention its length… *cough* So, um, review please? Constructive criticism appreciated.**


End file.
